Prospering
by goosehmm
Summary: Rose Weasley has been a thorn in Scorpuis's side for six years. And then suddenly she wants to be his mate. As their seventh year begins, will they prosper, or will Scorpius's developing feelings get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

****I am attempting my first fan fiction ever. All right. I'd love some reviews to know how I'm doing! Here we go! Oh, and on a side note, this is in Scorpius's POV using first person. I am not a male, so please bear with me if it doesn't sound very manly. Because you know, I am not a man. Also, I am an American, so if the dialect sounds a little off, please help me out. Thanks for reading!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All credit goes to the wonderful J.K Rowling.****

* * *

><p>I don't know when I realized what feelings were. Alright, I know, it makes me sound like a slight psychopath. I don't mean actual emotions. I mean feelings for someone in <em>particular. <em>I don't know when I determined I could have non-platonic feelings for someone other then myself. You see, now that makes me come across as an arrogant, egotistical prat. Obviously I'm not cut out for this whole self-realization thing, I figured it would be easy, but well, it's not.

My father always told me with all the bad in the world, it was difficult for love to prosper. I may have interpreted that statement to the extreme; at least I see that now. I believed love _couldn't _prosper, that it was only a false illusion people placed themselves under in an attempt to fool themselves into thinking they were happy. But how could they be? Tying yourself down to one particular person seemed an impossible feat, one I never really had the nerve to try. Let's just say my love life was usually the most exciting, and to the surprise of over half of the population of Hogwarts, I didn't regularly embark on nightly sexscapades. I used to, I'll admit, but that promptly ended when my father sat me down and told me one of his stands managed to hex his member to the size of a… Well, I very large object I'd rather not mention. Those mental images still managed to haunt me daily. I still remember how he began our conversation:

"Now son," he had drawled, motioning for me to take up the seat across from him. "I know sex seems exciting, but I should tell you about the time I had…"

And yes, he had the swelling of his.. –Well, you know, and then our conversation promptly ended. My father was never really one for words.

My mother always told me marriage would be the best thing to ever happen to me. I was always appalled by the statement, when I was younger I had always found the dreams of being a Healer or a Quidditch extraordinaire much more attainable and well, important. I mean, come on. Imagine being a fifteen year old male who had already lost purity to a hoard to slags, long since given up on the prospect of a steady girlfriend. Would _you _see marriage as the possible best thing to ever happen to you, let on your number one priority for the future? I didn't think so.

I do suppose I should backtrack and explain why these hoard of thoughts have been clouding my mind these past few days. Well, there is this girl. And I'm not going to jump to any conclusions, I don't like her, I _can't_ like her. She's been this thorn in my foot for the past six or so years, the absolute bane of my existence. She's that one person I could never get along with, no matter how hard I tried. And I'll admit, I never really tried that hard. But hey, neither did she. Constantly trying to beat me at everything, rubbing every single mark she ever got in my face. I swear, Merlin, that girl seemed to do everything just to spite me, just to step on my toes. I tried to stay I way, I did, but it's really difficult to do so when your two best friends just happen to be her cousin. I was invited to their every family function, hell, I was practically their family. So, naturally, I would see _her. _ And naturally, every time I'd casually walk by, she'd pretend to be engrossed in a conversation with her aunt/uncle/cousin/brother that was focused on her latest _Outstanding_ in Charms. Charms just happens to be the bane of my existence, as well. And of course, she'd smirk as I would stroll past, clearing her throat and speaking a little bit louder, making sure I could hear her boasting. I honestly can't put into words how much I detest this girl.  
>But here's the problem, I can't get her out of my head. I just <em>can't. <em>And no, I've never had this problem before.

I guess it began at the end of last term, the end of our sixth year.

I was talking with my jolly good friends, by the names of Albus Potter and Louis Weasley. The first a Gryffindor and the latter a fellow Ravenclaw. We were all gathered around a library table, discussing the poor results of our final exams. Well, Albus and my poor results, Louis just happens to be Hogwart's resident genius, second only to one bitchy little lady who I shall not name at this moment. Other than that, we were discussing that which normal manly men discuss, including the year's greatest lays, and which incoming third year females we believe would benefit from puberty over the summer. My money was on one Nicole Montague. Although she was already Slytherin's resident bitch, her mother is quite the looker and her daughter would likely have the same looks. Albus was betting on a Hufflepuff by the name of Bryony Abercrombie but honestly, I just didn't see it. She'd have to do something about those horrid eyebrows; they tended to swallow up her whole face. But that's beside the point. You-know-who just happened to stroll by our table just as I was discussing my rather well "manly" plans for next year. And by You-know-who, I am unfortunately not referring to Voldemort, but Merlin I wish I had been. She scoffed loudly, and as I turned around to face her, I met a face filled with disgust. Her flaming red hair was just as disgruntled and untamed as ever, her lightly freckled face contorted into one that looked as though she had just sniffed something sour. Her eyes were filled with hate and contempt, and as my eyes met hers, she tapped her foot impolitely.

"I don't see why you bother with him, Al and Lou, you guys are so much better than this,"Rose huffed, looking towards her cousins with a raised eyebrow.

I chortled, nearly choking on my spit. That was the biggest piece of bullshit I had ever heard, the two sixth years seated across from me did nothing but egg me on. They had in fact been the starters of our conversation, Louis beginning with how he had hoped Professor Longbottom's daughter Dahlia would grow a good rack.

Albus and Louis found Rose's statement just as amusing as I had, and proceeded to blatantly snigger.

"Listen Rosie, if you think Scorp is a bad influence you've obviously ignored half our family and their very sketchy actions. If it weren't for us, he'd probably be a little recluse, holed up in the Ravenclaw tower," Louis grinned back at his cousin, attempting to tame her sour expression. However, it had the opposite effect.

"Bullshit Louis. He's like the plague," She basically spat the words at me, though her eyes refused to gaze in my direction. Honestly, I never knew exactly what I did to ruffle her feathers so much, she had hated me since I first had laid eyes on her. However, that was another story in and of itself, one that didn't relate too much to the story unfolding at that moment. Growing irritated by the conversation that was unfolding, I angrily waved my hand in front of Rose's face, hoping to catch her attention.

"I'm still in the room, I'll have you know. Unfortunately for both of us, I'm still in your presence, and I can still hear everything you are saying. So please, bitch to someone else, Al and Lou obviously aren't going to hear it."

She looked as though I had slapped her in the face, and for a moment I didn't care. Her body stiffened considerably, her eyes void of any of the hatred they held before. If I had held any previous common sense, I lost it at that point. Years of my own contempt boiled over, and I possessed too much momentum, it never occurred to me to hold my tongue.

"Finally, the wench is silent. Took you only… -Oh, sixteen years?" My face held a content smirk as her gaze was locked with mine. Of course, I kept going. "Oh, cat finally got your tongue Weasley? Thrilling sensation, isn't it…? Being silent."

Her eyes pooled with tears, her mouth a narrow line. She hiccupped slightly, though at the moment I was too much of a fool to notice. Al and Lou were unnaturally silent, watching the horror unfold.

"Bitter isn't it. The taste of your own medicine."

Rose snapped at that moment, her eyelids filled to their brim. Her eyes wandered to Albus and Louis, as if she were trying to find support against little old me. I knew for a fact they wouldn't give her any, while the lot of them were family, they had realized that I had been the one on the receiving end most of the time over the past six years. Sure, I gave Rose shit too; I wasn't a pansy who had never stood up for himself before. However, I had never really brought Al and Lou into it before. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not really that big of a prat, I understood the fact that Rose had grown up with Al and Lou, and was naturally extremely close to the lot of them. And even though I had only added them into the insults off-handedly, I could still see the betrayal festering within Rose Weasley's mind. They hadn't said anything to defend her; instead they sat in the awkward silence, watching the short battle ensue.

She fled after a few silent moments, giving a stiff, knowing nod and turning on her heel, attempting to keep her composure. However, Rose was only a few steps away when I heard a stifled sob, and her pace quickened, seeking shelter behind the bookshelves.

I turned to face Lou and Al momentarily, their faces still full of surprise, and I think I spotted slight anguish. Al simply muttered a few words.

"I'd apologize, personally," He looked in the direction Rose had gone, his eyebrows quirked in anticipation.

I did get up, though at the moment I didn't know why. I myself had never been particularly rude to Rose. I would defend myself if she chose to be particularly nasty that day, though I myself was never the instigator. I never knew the underlying reason behind Rose's scorn toward me; it just began and never stopped. My body and subconscious was telling my feet where to go, my mind still plagued with my own bemusement with my actions. And before I knew it, I had stopped, and was looking down at a frizzy red-head curled up into a tight ball.

She was naturally sobbing.

Naturally.

I don't _do _sobbing. I'm generally not a very empathetic person, especially when it comes to the girl who has been harassing me since I was eleven. I can't comfort people either. I remember when I was seven and my parents got into a huge row over something petty. My mother had been a basket case, considering the two never fought. And I couldn't do shit. Zip. Zilch. Nada. I kind of just patted her back until she stopped shuddering. I hope it had helped somewhat.

At this moment I just hovered over Rose, watching her intently as she… Well, as she cried. Yes, how I know, how helpful. I did start to lean down, though in that moment her sobs stopped and she uncurled from her uncomfortable-looking position.

And her eyes locked with mine.

It was peculiar, for a second there I swore I saw something other than contempt. Surprise, probably, but I've always told myself it was something more. But that was beside the point, right after we made eye contact, Rose's pale eyes narrowed into slits.

If looks could kill.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here Malfoy?" Rose spat venom at me, although I was used to her tone of voice.

"Well, considering half of Hogwarts can hear your _hideous_ sobs, I figured I should try and silence you. Put everyone out of their misery," I gave her a small smirk, not realizing this wasn't the best time for my _ever _sp witty remarks. "Really Rose, you are the ugliest crier I have ever seen."

I was expecting to get hexed, or something of that nature, it was basically routine for us at this point. However, I was surprised when she took my remark to heart, and hastily began to wipe away the tears from her eyes. Rose pulled herself out of her bundled position, stretching out her legs until her knees were barely bent. With one last movement, she pushed her bush of auburn hair behind her ear and allowed her eyes to dart to the floor.

I wasn't used to the silence, and honestly, it was pretty unnerving. The Rose I knew has the thickest skin in probably Hogwart's history, and she would have never shifted herself out of an awkward position for _Scorpius Malfoy._ She couldn't give a rat's arse about how she presented herself to me, or what I thought of her. Until now, obviously.

I slowly bent down until I was seated on the floor across from her, my own legs stretched out until my toes were near touching hers. Rose shrunk slightly away from me, nerved by the close proximity. She began raising her glance to cast me a questioning, puzzled look.

"Listen, Rose. I'm—Well, I'm sorry. I never meant what I said,"

She stared in silence for a few moments, seemingly evaluating my expression, perhaps to see if I was being genuine. I _was, _mind you, and I personally believed it came across very clearly in my sincere apology.

"Just… Just don't Malfoy," Her eyes narrowed, her brows furrowing. "I know you meant what you said. And it's—well it's true."

I was shocked by her statement, my face contorting into an expression of confusion. Yet I kept my gaze locked intently on Rose. She stiffened under my eyes, seemingly uncomfortable by how I was watching her. Her eyes dashed everywhere except for me, her mouthed opened and yet nothing was said.

"Shite, Weasley…"

I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. As much as she probably would have liked for me to tell her off, to explain to her that I disagreed whole-heartedly to her previous statement. But I couldn't. It was true, she had treated me like shit for the past six years; I do believe I had the right to tell her off. However, despite everything, my previous anger had dissolved, and I looked over to Rose with a slightly pained expression.

"I'm a frigid bitch, and I shouldn't have treated you so badly these last few years… It's just—" She trailed off this time, biting her bottom lip as her fingers tugged at the hem of her blouse. In all honesty, ignoring her swollen, red face, she looked mighty attractive at that moment. I of course pushed away the thoughts. This _was _the girl who had been so adamant on expressing her distaste for me over the past six years. And even if I did find her attractive, the though of _us _together was so preposterous I do believe all of Hogwarts would have a heart attack from the news.

"I've been so bloody jealous of you…"

I blinked, all previous thoughts fleeing my head and leaving it empty and confused. She looked at me nervously, and I could practically see her mentally slapping herself for disclosing such personal information with me.

"Well, your relationship with Al and Lou," Rose clarified this, perhaps thinking I had gone on some spree thinking about all the things she could have been jealous of. Well, actually, I had for a few moments, and I had drawn up one giant blank. Honestly, Rose Weasley, top of our class, shoe in for Head Girl, beautiful, sweet as can be (when not around me, obviously), jealous of me? While sure, I wasn't exactly stupid; Rose always beat me in tests. And I have had more detentions than I could count, thanks to being friends with those two bloody prats. I was practically albino, and I will admit I have gotten my fair share of sluts; I could have never counted on landing a girl like… Well a girl like Rose. Therefore, despite her clarification, I still did not understand quite what she was saying.

My eyes caught hers, and I frowned, still in disbelief over what she had said.

"You've gotten so close to them these few years, and well, I've fallen out with them. And for the longest time I thought you were trying to alienate them, that you were filling their heads with stories of how rotten I was just to spite me. I thought you were friends with them just to piss me off. And despite everything they told me, I didn't believe them. Not once. I was still so caught up on everything my father told me about your family, about how he had told me to beat you when we saw you on the platform before first year. And I thought you being friends with Al and Lou was just you trying to beat me. But of course not—I should have seen it, Malfoy."

She exhaled sharply at the end of her rant, pulling her knees into her chest and hiding her face behind her palms. I watched her silently until I heard a muffled, almost incoherent sentence escape her lips. "I should have known Malfoy—all these years. You are so much better than me."

Rose was basically sobbing again, and all that aside, I snorted. Yes, snorted, and began a rather loud laughing fit right in the middle of the library. Her head snapped up, confusion written all over her features. Anger was evident too, Rose was clearly unhappy with the fact that I was laughing at everything she had just disclosed with me. Feeling slightly betrayed, she hit my on the arm. I promptly stopped laughing.

"Shite Weasley! That bloody hurt!"

I rubbed the spot, for such a frail looking girl she sure could throw a punch.

"Malfoy, I'm serious!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh Weasley. Just the prospect of _you _being jealous of _me _is bloody ridiculous. Not only that, but I can't believe you thought I was petty enough to do that kind of thing to anyone."

She seemed hurt by my statement, although I had no intentions of hurting her. Though thinking back as to what I said, I do believe it was the second part. I had basically implied that she had been the petty person, spending years punishing me for something I had never done. However, all my years of spite toward her dissolved at the sight of her inwardly punishing herself for her actions.

"Listen, Weasley, I probably would have done the same…" That was a lie, and we both knew it, but it seemed to make Rose feel a bit better.

"No, Malfoy, you wouldn't have, but thanks anyway." She gave me a weak smile, and pushed her hair away from her face.

A silence fell over the two of us, both unsure of what to say next. It was the first time we had ever been completely civil toward each other, not counting the times when we did it just to please Albus and Louis. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt while I pretended to find of piece of lint extraordinarily interesting. She was the first to speak.

"Malfoy, I was thinking we should be mates…"

I looked at her, surprised by what she had just said. What about all those years of bitterness, all that hate and contempt? She seemed to be read my mind.

"I was so wrong in judging you that way, and I can see now that you are a really good bloke," Rose smiled slightly again. I was beginning to realize she really did have a beautiful smile.

"I—uh… Yea—I think that's a… Well, thanks. Sure—mates." I was still too surprised, unable to spit out a coherent sentence. Rose laughed lightly at the blubbering, and I couldn't help but ponder over what she was thinking. In that moment she picked herself up from the ground, and began to stroll away. However, she stopped and turned to face me.

"I'm really sorry, Mal—Er, Scorpius. For everything. And I'm really glad you can be my mate after everything I've done to you."

Before I could reply, she strode away, though I'm glad she did leave. Because if she had stayed, I'm not sure what I would have blurted out to her.

Because at the moment I realized that I actually might fancy Rose Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay! If anyone had any suggestions for this fic, please let me know! At the moment, I have ideas for what I would like to happen, but for the most part I'm just making it up as I go along. So please review, it would make me fabulously happy! **

**Disclaimer: Characters by the lovely J.K Rowling, they are not my own.**

* * *

><p><em>I was sleeping, contently snoozing on some mysterious couch only Merlin knew where. However, the more I thought about my position, the more I realized I had no earthly idea where I was anymore, I attempted moving. My body was locked firmly in place; no limb was able to budge an inch. And my eyes, although I felt them open I continued looking into a complete darkness, the only thing to be seen were a few fuzzy shapes that I vaguely recognized as furniture. I was scarred, completely unaware of where I was or who put me there. My mind was racing a mile-a-minute; however, the entrance of someone or something quickly silenced it. I caught my breath, praying to Merlin that the mysterious wandered was unaware of my presence. My hopes were in vain.<em>

"_Scorpius," a feminine voice cooed, a small body sliding next to me on whatever I had been sleeping on. A petite finger then began tracing my jaw, as I felt a warm breath reside by my ear. Unexplainable shivers raced down my spine and I shuddered, the movement surprising me. However, it seemed to have no effect on the stranger, and I couldn't almost feel her smirk against my face. My eyes dashed for the spot I believed the girl to be, however, there weren't even any fuzzy edges to help give me any indication on who this person might have been. I open my mouth to speak, however, I was unable to vocalize any words, I was unable to make this person aware of my contradictory feelings. As much as her presence was pleasantly chilling, I was terrified at the same time. I could only assume the worst._

_"Shh, shh, shh, now…" She purred. Merlin, this girl purred, and at that moment my groin became extremely uncomfortable. I stiffened, although I didn't think it was possible for my body to become even more rigid. Again, I could feel her smile against my face, and I swallowed in response._

"No need to be worried, Scorpius," She planted light feathery kiss across my jaw bone and up to behind my ear, a place I find particularly sensitive. I growled in reaction, which made her all the more enthusiastic. Her nimbly fingers moved to unbutton my shirt, and I felt her shift her weight until she was straddling me. All previous fear instantly vanished, and I was only concerned with the ever-so sexy stranger and aiding her on the quest to pleasing me.

"_That's better, Scorpius, let's show some enthusiasm now, hmm?" She had leaned down and hissed this in my ear, biting at my earlobe as she taunted me. No, this girl was much too in control, and as sexy as it was, it was my turn. Suddenly released from my mysterious bonds, I gripped her waist, causing a surprised gasp to escape the girl's lips. I myself smirked this time, and I oh-so suavely turned so she was now positioned under me. At this moment, my vision began to clear, a petite outline and a large head of hair coming into view._

_I paid it no mind, my eyes closing as I caught the stranger's mouth in my own. At that she reached up until her fingers found my hair. She scratched at the back of my head as I made quick work of her shirt, soon moving on to the clasp on the back of her bra. Suddenly, she stopped, and my own eyes opened._

_I was staring into the stormy blue eyes of Rose Weasley._

"_Fucking shite, Malfoy, manwhore much?" She spat, hastily re-buttoning her blouse and hiding her goods from my view. I was flabbergasted, surprised to find her forcefully pushing my body from her own. I still stared at Rose, expecting her to just smile and yell "Gotcha!" just before we began that bliss we had been participating in before. However, she picked herself up and scurried to the door._

"_For a second there I thought you were a good bloke, but now you just confirmed you're the fuck shit I always thought you were," Rose sneered, her eyes glowering down at me. I felt inferior, I felt as though I had just been slapped in the face. Finally, however, I found my voice._

"_No, Rose, you don't understand!" I hurriedly moved to catch her before she closed the door. However, my movements were delayed; I found it difficult to even take the first step off the couch I had been residing on. The door snapped shut before I was even half way there, her words still hanging in the air…_

I woke up with a start, my breath jagged and my whole being drenched with sweat.

I can't say I was surprised by such a vivid dream, they had been reoccurring since the start of the summer vacation. However, they never ceased to amaze me, the vibrant details, the fact that every single time I struggled with my mysterious bonds despite the fact that I knew it would be some time before I could break free. On top of that, time and time again I was always speechless by the subject of the, er, well dreams. –I've actually been dreaming about Rose Weasley.

I can't say she isn't attractive. She very well is, most guys in Hogwarts have been gunning for her for years. But of course, there is always the fact that she's an uptight bitch, and much too oblivious/self centered to notice that someone else other than herself is interested in her. I suppose that's why I've never seen anything in her, there has always been such a strong animosity between us, and I've never seen her as anything other than a self-righteous arse.

Needless to say, I've done a lot of thinking since the end of last term. Whatever I was thinking that day—whatever attraction I felt, was simply due to the fact that I had seen something of kindness in her for the first time in… Well, the first time ever. Therefore, I've concluded that my brain was a great deal surprised by the change of events and somehow believed I had feelings for the girl.

I don't, I can clearly see that now.

And on the topic of the dreams, I'm simply attracted to her. Again, Rose Weasley has never been ugly. While she may be a little on the short side, she's got a great figure. The dreams therefore are purely a figment of that attraction. Case closed.

On another note, I made Head Boy. I'm saying this because the new term is starting soon. Today actually. I'm leaving for the station in an hour with my parents. Brie, our elf packed my trunk last night. With my badge in it. You know who probably got the other head position? Weasley.

Everything somehow ends up coming back to her one way or another, doesn't it? She's like that song that no matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, it just keeps replaying in your head until you want to jump off the nearest cliff. The nearest _very, very _tall cliff, complete with jagged rocks on the bottom.

Realizing I'm still lying in bed, I sit up right; rubbing my eyes groggily as my feet swing themselves over the edge of the mattress and to the floor. I stand slowly, testing my weight, making sure my brain has begun functioning properly, hoping not to run into a wall due to the lack of sleep I've been receiving lately. The one downside of those ever so lovely dreams is that they have completely ruined my sleep schedule.

I found my way into the dinning room and sat myself down toward the pile of food.

"Master Malfoy, sir, your eggs have gotten cold, sir!" A small voice squeaked from behind me, and I turned to see our house elf, Brie. I smiled politely at her.

"Please, Brie, call me Scorpius. And don't worry about it, it's my own fault for sleeping so late," my hand was already reaching for the plate of now cold scrambled eggs, my stomach grumbling and my eyes mentally inhaling the food.

"But Master Malfoy, it's no trouble at all sir!" Brie was by my side, reaching for the dish before I shook my head. Really, I was hungry enough, the time was nearing 11 and I had to leave soon. I didn't think my stomach or time would allow for her to make me a fresh batch. As rude as it may have been, a shooed the small elf away with a wave of my hand, and began ravaging through my breakfast. My father naturally entered at that moment, the daily prophet tucked neatly under his arm and looking at me like I was some kind of cannibal.

"Really, Scorpius, have I taught you nothing? Sit up straight, and _please_ get your elbows off the table. Oh, and how nice of you to join the living, by the way," Despite his etiquette lesson, my father grinned widely at me. He walked over by my side and clapped his hand on my back, congratulating me once more on the position of Head Boy.

"Should we be leaving soon?" I glanced to the clock on the wall opposite to me, noticing we only had roughly fifteen minutes until the train departed. That answered my question, although my father still softly nodded.

"Nervous?" He seemed to be staring off, so I doubted he saw me shrug.

"Mixed feelings, really. I'd like to think I know what to expect," I've never really liked the unexpected, which is peculiar when you think of whom I'm friends with. Albus Potter and Louis Weasley, those two were the epitome of spontaneous, one moment you could be studying, and the next they'd be dragging me off to jump off the side of Hogwarts for kicks. Literally, it happened one time in fifth year. Albus wondered if he could transfigure something in time to stop him from dying, and he asked Lou and I to come along in case he needed someone to levitate him to the hospital wing.

"You'll do just fine, I'm sure. Any idea who you'll be working alongside with when it comes to your Head position?"

I think my father is obsessed with the fact that I made Head Boy. That or he's just immensely proud. Either way, he's turned every conversation we have had the past week onto the topic of my head position. I'm actually surprised he hadn't asked this question yet.

"I haven't told you? The entire school expects Rose Weasley to get it," I said it off handedly, as if it wasn't really that big of a deal. I know my father had never been the biggest fan of the Weasleys, rumor has it he and Ron didn't get along in their school days. He usually avoided talking of the family; I always honestly thought it was because he never had anything nice to say. His face lost any traces of emotion as I spoke Rose's name, and he simply gave a curt nod.

"Well, tell her congratulations later for me, will you? I think its time to go," He waved me from my seat as I managed a last mouthful of eggs, and I grabbed my knapsack of items for the train ride Brie had so kindly placed by my seat. And with that we apparated to the train station.

I've never liked the sensation of apparating, it was gut-wrenching, and whenever I made it to the other side my stomach was always doing summersaults. I bit back the feeling of bile rising in my throat, and then I noticed something missing.

"Where's mum?" I was never able to use such casual terms with my father, he always got annoyed when I was younger and wanted to dub him Pop instead of Father or Sir. My mother, Astoria Greengrass, on the other hand, found the name mum much more endearing, chastising me playfully whenever I called her anything else.

"Work related function, she left before you awoke. She said she'll see you at Christmas and that's she's dreadfully sorry. I suppose I'll see you then too? Christmas?" My heart dropped slightly, wishing my mother had been here to see me off. However, I took my father's statement as my cue to begin looking for Al and Lou. I gave him a slightly awkward wave, and began weaving my way through the crowds at the station.

As I neared the train, I noticed the Weasley/Potter clan right away. Their bright red hair was unmistakable, and their sheer size in numbers made them hard to miss. Al and Lou, however, managed to skip the flaming hair gene, Albus being graced with his father's black locks, and Louis his mother's blonde ones. And then there was the epitome of the fiery Weasley hair, looking genuinely happy. I never saw her smile like that during the school year, her mouth was wide a just a hint of her upper gum was showing. Her eyes were crinkled, and her hands were grasping at her stomach as if she were in physical pain.

I wasn't staring. No. I was simply occupying my time as I waited for Al and Lou to say their goodbyes and get their slow arses over here. They made their way, finally, both with wide-stretched grins and tales of their hectic, family filled summer vacation.

"If it isn't the infamous Scorpius Malfoy! Back from the hole in the ground he calls his home!"

I honestly didn't write much while I was on break; my parents deem in necessary to schedule all of their high-society gatherings for when I'm on vacation. On top of that, my father always makes it absolutely mandatory for me to attend, saying "Malfoy's stick together". I just think he can't stand going to them himself, and therefore forces them on me, too. Albus thinks it is because my father is trying to keep me from visiting the Potters/Weasleys.

"I'm sorry, do I know you two?" I put on my best bemused face and Louis hit my arm lightly, the two cousins laughing lightly.

"See Louis, I _told _you he forgot about us!"

"It's all of those rich-folk gatherings; he thinks he's found people better than _us!"_

Merlin, I never realized just how lonely the manor is, and how much I've missed these two. While they are probably the two most annoying prats in Hogwarts, they have been my best friends since the train ride in first year. I smiled widely at them and they returned the expression, Louis motioning for us to walk toward the train entrance near our usual cabin. As we leisurely strolled, Albus was the first to speak.

"Rose got Head Girl, you know. Should be an interesting year for you two," He eyebrows were raised slightly in amusement; I could sense the insinuations in his voice. I had obviously told the two of them about my encounter with Rose at the end of last year. Needless to say, both were rather skeptical about the agreement we had to be mates. I can't say I wasn't, I mean really. Rose and I, _friends_? The whole world would probably implode before that actually worked out. However, I was slightly more optimistic about the situation than the two of them were.

"She didn't mention your name the entire summer. Usually she tries to, you know, persuade us from being your friend—" Louis went on, however he was cut of momentarily by Albus.

"Like that'll ever work," He quickly gave me a reassuring wink.

"But she just acted as though you didn't exist," Louis managed to finish, a bit peeved Al cut him off despite what he had said. Louis shrugged, obviously not fazed much by the events. I myself was thinking how I would just let the cards fall into place. I felt as though I wouldn't be disappointed if Rose acted as though our agreement had never occurred, I haven't been her friend for six years and I've done brilliantly, I didn't need her, right?

Just as we reached the entrance onto the train I caught sight of her again, one of her rare smiles still plastered on her face as she slowly walked away from the family she had just said good-bye to. She was wearing muggle clothes, high waisted blue-jean shorts with a button-up polka dot blouse tucked neatly into her bottoms. Rose was for some reason wearing her robes on over that, though after I thought for a moment it was no doubt because she was attempting to subtly show off the brightly shinning heads badge pinned neatly to the front.

Her eyes caught mine suddenly, her smile vanished and I knew it wouldn't be back for some time. I was then caught in that awkward stage of not knowing whether or not to wave, unsure if she was willing to follow through with her idea to be mates. I gave her a weary smile at first, and I was met with a bemused look, her brows furrowing if only slightly.

Amazingly, this all occurred from quite a distance away. I saw her eyes travel to Albus and Louis, telling some sort of inside joke from behind me. I could hear their laughs, if only distantly. Her eyebrows furrow farther after she caught site of them, and I wasn't quite sure why. My arm slowly began to rise, I had then decided to try and wave her over. I could at least congratulate her on her position as Head Girl.

I knew she saw me wave, I saw her eyes widen in surprise, I'm sure she did. Without another moment of deliberation, her eyes narrowed to slits. And with that Rose turned and boarded the train.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! As always, please, please, please review! I'd love some input. I myself think this chapter was a little choppy, so I'm really sorry about that. I'll try to redeem myself next chapter. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Eeps! Sorry, I've been slacking a little. I promised myself I would try to update pretty consistently, but time got away from me. Please excuse any grammatical errors, I'll come back soon to fix them. I just felt bad because of how long I've taken to update, I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. Please forgive me! Haha! But as always, please please review! And as a blanket disclaimer, J.K Rowling owns these characters, not me.**

* * *

><p>"Scorp… Scorp? Are you listening—"<p>

I woke up from my momentary trance, my eyes adjusting from their previous fixation to see Albus frantically waving an arm in front of me.

"Merlin, you were out for a good minute—" Albus began, only to be interrupted by a quick "Two, I clocked it," from Louis. He laughed slightly at Louis's statement, giving me an exasperated look for my journey to "la-la land".

I was about to explain myself to the two although I stopped myself, realizing it wouldn't be the best idea. Even if I had given a vague answer such as I was simply deep in thought, the two would pester me until I admitted just what I was thinking about. While you would expect a bloke to want to share his thoughts to his two best mates, a feeling in my gut was holding me back. I doubted Al and Lou would want to hear how my insides were in slight turmoil due to their cousin reverting back to her old ways. He doubted they had even seen what had just occurred mere moments ago, too caught up in their own conversation to see their mate completely and utterly rejected by their own relative. I knew they wouldn't sympathize, either, Albus would probably snigger though insist there was no need to be upset, saying it was for the best, and Louis would probably begin a week long gloating spree, finding every possible way to tell me "I-told-you-so". So I swallowed my turmoil and came out with the first excuse that popped into my mind.

"Just tired, that's all,"

They let it go, and I was glad they did, I'm not at stubborn as those in the Weasley/Potter clan seem to be, I'm easily persuaded. It would only be a matter of time before they would have been able to break down my barriers. I didn't completely lie though; I _was _tired, due to those wretched fantasies that have been plaguing my mind for the past few weeks. Yes, wretched. I've came to _that_conclusion not even five minutes ago.

"I'd suggest a silencing charm over Louis tonight or you'll never get any sleep," Albus grinned cheekily at me while Louis defiantly elbowed him. Albus shouted in pain and the two began to have a playful row, which consisted of the two of them attempting to get the other to shout louder. I tore the two apart despite the fact that I was amused by their antics, although I didn't stop them in time to prevent Louis from stomping on Al's foot and causing him to howl in pain. Despite Al's anguish Louis and I cracked up into a fit of hysterics, Albus sulking away as he wallowed in his own misery. We caught back up to Albus quickly; he was slowed due to his obviously fake limp.

"Oh, look at poor wittle Ally!" Louis cooed at his cousin, clapping Albus's back loudly as we fell into step beside him. He scowled, looking toward me for pity. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't in much of the mood to give him any.

"His mum isn't too far back, I bet we could get her to kiss it," I added, playfully nudging Al as he sped up, hoping to dramatically increase the gap between himself and his mother. He succeeded, and within moments we had boarded the train.

"Hardy, har, har. Look out Hogwarts, looks like we've got to new comedians here," Albus looked positively sour, his mouth forming a perfect line. Louis and I simply laughed at his sarcastic statement, much to Al's dismay. Albus was the only one looking for an open compartment, Louis and I were busy running with our new roles as Hogwart's resident comedians.

"Look at Al, always serious," I grinned mischievously, Albus groaning as he realized what was about to be said.

"No, James is Sirius," Louis tried to feign a severe demeanor though failed miserable, cracking up immediately after the words escaped his mouth. I followed closely in suit, still finding amusement in the pun the entire population of Hogwarts seemed to use on a daily basis. Albus, after a solid minute of trying to hold his composure finally caved, dropping his somber attitude and immediately lightening up.

"In here?" Albus suggested, the three of us managed to compose ourselves. Louis nodded though I solemnly shook my head.

"Can't, head boy you know," I winked slightly; taking the opportunity to flash the badge pinned on my shirt. "I get to go find your cousin dearest," Albus and Louis nodded knowingly, allowing me to depart after a quick "Good luck mate," on their part and a "Duty calls," on mine. It didn't take me long to reach the head's compartment, each and every year the last of the compartments was saved for those given the duty. It was larger than most other cabins, simply because in an hour or so, the rest of the prefects would be charged with paying Rose and me a visit for the first meeting of the term.

I arrived to find Rose struggling with a carry on, attempting to store it on the shelves over the seat. Rose isn't the tallest of girls; she barely hits the five foot mark. In previous years, I had realized she was never comfortable with her height, it was one of her few features that she felt self-conscious about. I've always had a good foot on her, and I vividly remember her constantly squirming under my stature. While I have never known exactly why, part of me wonders if it makes her somehow feel inferior. Rose grunted slightly under the weight of the bag, for such a small item it was sure causing her a lot of trouble. I strolled to her side and took hold of the luggage without a word, effortlessly placing it in the shelves eye level to me. Rose began to express her gratitude.

"Oh—thank you so much. It's actually a lot heavier than it looks, though I'm sure you could tell," She began to blather on, her fingers busy pulling at the hem of her shirt as her eyes were locked firmly on her feet. I've always known Rose wasn't one to ask for help, she must be inwardly screaming at the fact that she required assistance. On another note, however, it seemed as though she hadn't realized who she was talking to, considering how civilly she was speaking to me. Her lips were curled in a sheepish smile and I couldn't help smiling slightly myself, chuckling at her ramblings.

"Not a problem, it felt as though you had a good fifty pounds of something in there though. Books?" I laughed slightly, nearly one hundred percent sure that was in fact what Rose had stashed in her bag. At the comment, a lightly rose blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Actually, my school—"She froze, her mind finally catching up to herself. She must have finally registered it was in fact my voice speaking, and she slowly turned to meet my eyes. They weren't filled with horror—thankfully—however, her expression was streaked with surprise. The color on her cheeks intensified, and the blush moved to the very tips of her ears. She grabbed the tips of her long hair subconsciously, pulling and tugging until a scowl graced her features.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy?" Her voice was still laced with venom, although not nearly as much as I was used to. Still, I can't say I missed this girl, although life at the Malfoy manor may be dull, it was certainly better than listening to Rose Weasley bicker.

"Oh, Rosie, how I've missed you too!" I cooed to her, my lips curling into a devilish grin as her eyes narrowed to slits. "I was actually just taking a leisurely stroll and thought I'd visit my favorite flower," I winked now, moving away from her and sitting on the opposite side of the compartment. My legs stretched the gap between my bench and hers, hopefully taking up the spot where Rose had intended to sit. Based on her scowl and the string of curses muttered under her breath, I had hit my mark.

"Merlin Malfoy, I'd rather not throw up," She gagged slightly, her ocean blue eyes rolling in disgust. Her face was contorted and scrunched up as though she had just smelled Al's socks after Quidditch practice, and she forcefully removed my legs with a forceful push. My feet slapped to the floor as she continued. "If you haven't noticed, this is the _heads_cabin. The prefect meeting will be in an hour, come back then."

She reached to her side and grabbed a book, promptly sticking her nose between the pages. I however scoffed rather loudly, grabbing her attention once more.

"Actually, don't come back. I'm fine with that," I actually chuckled, amused by Rose's statement. She smiled in return until she realized what she was doing and scowled, burying her face behind her textbook.

A few minutes passed before she wearily raised her gaze, as if she were afraid to catch my eyes. Rose flinched as though she were in pain when she noticed my presence still in the room.

"Seriously Malfoy, get out. What would the Head Boy think if he saw I couldn't keep control over the prefects?" I tried to suppress my amusement, how ironic this situation was.

"I'm sure he'd be fine."

"Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"He happens to be very familiar with me, we are close you know."

"Seriously, you and Richard Belby are close?" Rose scoffed slightly and I frowned, my brows furrowed in obvious confusion.

"You think Belby's Head…?" It was blatant that Rose was bemused by my quick change in demeanor, one brow was quirked in anticipation as to what I was going to say. I few moments passed and she realized I didn't have anything else to add to that statement. My eyes dropped to my feet as I spoke.

"Well yea, he's the only one that was really qualified. Longbottom's a bit of a prick, sad, considering his father's a saint. And Zabini. Well, need I say more? And then there is you…"

Take about a slap to the face. Did really Rose think I was so ill-prepared for the position. And why was I so upset over this? She has insulted me plenty of times before, so what made this one so important? I can't say it's because she's being serious, it's a shame to say she almost always is. So what makes this particular blow so mind-numbing, so damaging? I honestly didn't have a clue, I wasn't able to fathom why my stomach was churning and aching, why my neck was burning. Was it embarrassment? I didn't think so; I couldn't count the number of times Weasley had decided that the best time to confront me was in a large crowd.

"I'll see you at the prefects' meeting Weasley," I gave her a ghost of a smile and a short wave before departing.

As soon as I departed from the cabin my mentally slapped myself, dumbfounded by the course of action I had decided to take. Why didn't I just tell her I was Head Boy then? On any other day I would have been happy to watch her squirm; she would have been both flabbergasted it was me and embarrassed that she had voiced her opinion on who she thought the Head Boy would be. However, now, I'd probably get a tirade from her after the meeting on how I was foolish, the worst person for Al and Lou, the worst Head Boy Hogwarts would have ever seen, etc, etc, etc…

My brows furrowed from frustration, my blood boiling at my own stupidity. However, my internal rant ceased when I found my way back to Albus and Louis, both extremely surprised to see me before the feast.

"What happened mate, I thought you had a meeting…?" Albus set down his pair of glasses he had been fiddling with for a reason unbeknownst to me, Louis had deserted book he had been flicking through. Both eyes were filled with confusion.

"Just met with Rose, you know," Usually, such an answer would have been enough. As I went to take a seat next to Albus, Louis spoke up.

"You don't look like you '_Just met with Rose'_, Scorp," Louis looked at me skeptically, momentarily glancing at Al to see if he had been thinking the same thing. I gave them a quizzical raise of my eyebrow, my mouth a thin line.

"Please clarify…" Both Albus and Louis gave me devilish grins after I spoke. Apparently, according to the two of them, I spoke rather formally whenever I was upset and/or hiding something. They are full of shit as far as I'm concerned, I do no such thing. Anyway, their smirks un-nerved me and I gulped. Which figures, gulping only fueled their peculiar "observation". I looked guilty, and they just inched forward, expectant faces making me shift in my seat.

"Bloody hell you guys. Give a bloke some space," When they didn't answer, I spoke again. "Nothing happened, okay?"

I admit, I snapped, and the two cousins recoiled slightly, Louis looking disappointed. Albus, however, wasn't fazed.

"Horse-shit, Scorp, _something _happened,"

"And you came to this assumption because…?"

"Whenever you and Rose have a row, you come back to Lou and me steaming."

Again, I gave Albus a quizzical look, waiting for him to continue. Louis was all sorts of excited again, thinking Albus's accusations would give me something to say.

"You aren't steaming Scorpius. If anything, I'd say you look rather beaten," My eyebrows knitted at this point. I didn't have anything to hid, did I? I guess Rose and I didn't have a row per-say though something that felt like bile was sticking in my throat. I shifted once more in my seat, attempting to find the proper words to express my agitation and unease.

"She told me Belby was best for head."

I blurted it out without thinking, really. As soon as the thought entered my brain it was on my tongue. Albus look positively baffled when I told him, his line a narrow line, a sign he was thinking. Louis was still smiling slightly, one brow quirked as if to question why this bothered me.

"And this is a problem because?" I interpreted Louis well; his question prompted me to shrug. I had been debating with myself for what seemed like hours now, and I still didn't have the answer. I glanced at my wristwatch to see just how long I had been dwelling on my thoughts and noticed time had seemed to get away.

"Sorry to cut this gripping therapy session short mates, but I've got a prefects meeting to—to head," Those words tasted slightly bitter and wrong on my tongue. And then, it clicked. Oh, it was so simple, I felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. Of course, the idea seemed so preposterous considering in years prior to now I never gave a rat's ass to what Rose thought of a situation. However, so some perplexing reason, I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, feel under qualified for my position because Rose Granger Weasley felt Richard Belby was better suited.

Well Merlin pants. Never saw this one coming.

I picked up my pack before exiting, giving my friends a short nod to let them know that no, I was not going to die. They gave me a weary smile in turn, not convinced at all, but allowed me on my way with a small wave. I quickly made my way back to the Head's compartment, passing a fourth year couple snogging on my way. I didn't have the heart to break the couple up, considering I was much of the same in my fourth year. Instead, I passed them with a stern stare, knowing that they wouldn't care either way.

I should had stayed with Albus and Louis, as soon as I entered the compartment I was seriously maimed by Rose, bombarded with accusations and insults.

"You filthy fucking asshole!" Is what she began with, her cheeks red with fervor, her teeth clenched, and her petite hands curled into harmless balls. Her arms swung in a messy entanglement, hoping to catch me although as a trained seeker I dutifully avoided her blows. Her onslaught of words, however, continued.

"Fucking, fuckity, fuck!—You did this on purpose, didn't you Malfoy? Make me look like I fool! And in front of Belby too…" Her words died down after her initial sting of "fucks" (A word one rarely graces Rose's lips) and she sank into one of the benches. Her eyes were stilled filled with hate and contempt, and I knew for a fact she was killing me in the recessives of her mind. Probably poisoning me, Weasley has never struck me as a physical person.

She looked at me bitterly as though I was going to apologize, though I had no earthly idea what had her knickers in a twist. So, I gave her a bemused look, and hoped my raised eyebrow would prompt her to explain her attempt at murder. She sighed heavily, burying her face in her hands before she spoke in a muffled tone.

"Belby came in to congratulate me. Of course, thanks to you, I figured he was head…" She trailed off for a moment, picking herself up from her hands, her lips closed and her lips parted. She had paled since she began her rage, and obvious sign that she had cooled down some.

"And then, being stupid me, I blathered on about how he was so perfect for the job and how we'd be great heads."

She looked at me this time, eyes narrowing and her arms crossed tightly across her chest. I frowned slightly.

"You assumed yourself," I spoke after a few moments, attempting to choose my words carefully. However, they did not elicit the response I had hoped they would.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but _you _could have _corrected_me beforehand," She was sent into another fiery rage, muttering under her breath how I made "a right fool out of her." My eyes rolled in their sockets, not comprehending why she was making such a big deal out of it. It was just Richard Belby, and a right prat he is too. A Hufflepuff and by no means a saint, he's known for his impeccable ability for "wooing" birds. You know, making them feel as though they are the only thing that matters to him until they find themselves under his covers. A little uncharacteristic of a Hufflepuff, no?

Alright, that was a little hypocritical of me; last year wasn't the best year in terms of my love life. Well, _making_ it was superb, but none of my "relationships" lasted longer than a week. All that aside, I still didn't understand why Rose was for one, upset over Belby, and two, why she though Belby was a better candidate for Head Boy. Because of this certain confusion, I didn't have much room left for sympathizing with Rose. I doubt I would have, anyway.

"_You_ never gave me the opportunity to," I drawled the response, casually sitting across from her in the compartment. Truth be told, I wasn't too keen on listen to Weasley's rants. She huffed, throwing herself back into the seat. However, in an instant she sat upright, gathering herself together and stuffing her emotions into the dark recesses of her being. The compartment door slid open, and a thin slender figure with flaming auburn hair entered.

"Am I early?" A feminine voice asked, milky brown eyes first looking to Rose and then to me for answers. I found I was looking into the eyes of Lily Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too happy with this chapter. Sorry if you hear this a lot by the way. Haha. My work load has slowed back down, so hopefully I can pick this up and keep it coherent. Please review, I'm always open to suggestions and criticism! Thanks! <strong>


End file.
